


Rainy Nights

by BeccaAnne814



Series: Thor x Reader Series [1]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor (Comics), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Anxiety, Bloodshed, Explosions, F/M, Fluff, Knives, Near-death Experiences, Nightmares, Thor being an adorable space Labrador, Various Weapons, Violence, cursing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-29
Updated: 2019-11-29
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:49:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21603997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeccaAnne814/pseuds/BeccaAnne814
Summary: The sound of rain has always helped you sleep at night, so it’s just your luck that your boyfriend has the power to make it rain anytime he wants to.  But making it rain isn’t the only superpower the God of Thunder possesses.  Is it possible for a mortal woman to truly have a meaningful relationship with a god that’s lived for thousands of years?
Relationships: Thor x Reader
Series: Thor x Reader Series [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1557037
Comments: 2
Kudos: 24





	Rainy Nights

**Thor Odinson x Reader**

**Summary** – The sound of rain has always helped you sleep at night, so it’s just your luck that your boyfriend has the power to make it rain anytime he wants to. But making it rain isn’t the only superpower the God of Thunder possesses. Is it possible for a mortal woman to truly have a meaningful relationship with a god that’s lived for thousands of years?

**Warnings** – Anxiety, Nightmares, Explosions, Near-death experiences, Violence, Bloodshed, Knives, Various weapons, Thor being an adorable space Labrador, Fluff…probably a curse word or two

**Word Count** – 8.9K

**Notes **\- Parts 1 - 9 of 9

** _**Updated October 21, 2019**_ **

_ ** [Masterlist](https://beccaanne814.tumblr.com/post/174989754188/masterlist) ** _

[[MORE]]

"Who ate the last damn Pop-Tart?" YN muttered as she slammed the empty box against the countertop.

"You okay?" Sam asked as he stood on the other side of the kitchen, his eyes wide in apprehension.

She turned on him and gave him an icy glare. "It's bad enough that people eat my food, but then they have the audacity to put the empty box back in the cabinet."

"Well, maybe if you labeled it, people wouldn't eat your food," Steve suggested as he pulled down a box of Corn Flakes from the cabinet beside her.

The look she gave him as she shoved the empty box in his face would have brought a lesser man to his knees. "My name is right here in bold, black letters—kinda hard to miss."

"Girl, we can get you some more Pop-Tarts," Sam said as he walked over to rescue his friend from a possible decapitation with an empty breakfast pastry box.

All of the anger drained away as quickly as it had come on. Feeling ashamed of her behavior, she buried her face in her hands. "I'm sorry guys. I know it's stupid. . .it's just. . ."

Steve and Sam shared a look over her bent head. They both knew what the problem was—the trick was getting her to admit it to herself.

Taking on the role of big brother, Steve enveloped her in a bear hug. "What's the matter?"

"I can't sleep," she murmured under her breath.

"Did you try the tea Wanda gave you?" Sam asked.

YN pulled away from Steve and looked over her shoulder at Sam. "Yeah, but it didn't help. I guess I've just gotten spoiled. . ."

Sam and Steve both had a hopeful look on their faces as they waited to see if she would finally say what they all had suspected for a while.

She let out a deep breath as she turned to look at each of them. "It's just that Thor and I. . ."

"Have been knocking boots for the last two months?" Nat finished for her as she waltzed into the kitchen with a brand new box of Pop-Tarts.

YN was momentarily distracted as she watched the redhead grab a Sharpie and write YN's name on the box. "Wait a second. Were you the one that stole my Pop-Tarts?"

"That's. . .that's what you're focused on?" Sam stuttered in disbelief.

Nat gave Sam a chiding look before turning back to YN. "Yeah, I got hungry last night and it was the only thing that seemed appetizing. I figured I'd run out and grab you a new box before you got up this morning and noticed."

"Well, I did notice," YN said trying to sound menacing.

Nat's eyebrow shot up in warning and YN immediately calmed back down.

"And thank you for buying me a new box," she said quickly, scared of bring down the wrath of the Black Widow upon herself. "That was very considerate of you."

Nat nodded and then walked over to the bar and pulled out a stool. "So are we going to talk about what's going on with you and Thor?"

Sam and Steve had kept silent during most of the exchange between YN and Nat in hopes that the conversation would eventually steer itself back to the elephant in the room, and they weren't disappointed.

YN gave each of them a hard look. "You all already know, don't you?"

Sam refused to meet her gaze as he rubbed the back of his neck with one hand, Steve suddenly found the nutritional information on the box of Corn Flakes captivating, but Nat just gave her a smirk.

"It tends to thunderstorm every single night he's at the Compound," Nat said with a knowing smile. "Even if there's no rain in the forecast. I'll admit, it took me a few days to figure it out."

"I always sleep better when it rains," YN said with a shrug. "It's convenient when you're dating the God of Thunder."

"We're happy for both of you," Steve said as he squeezed YN's shoulder, "but you're going to have to find a way to get some sleep without him."

"Yeah," Sam echoed. "We love you, but you're a bear to deal with when you're sleep deprived."

YN nodded and apologized. 

Nat took a few moments to think before offering her suggestion. "Have you tried one of the apps with all the calming sounds. You know, ocean waves, rain, crickets chirping?"

YN sighed. "Yeah, I broke down and tried that a few nights after he and Bruce left, but it didn't help."

"You'll figure out something," Steve said as he poured some milk on his cereal and took it back to his room.

Nat and Sam both offered words of comfort before leaving as well. YN opened the new box of pastries and popped one into the toaster. At least she could find some solace in her crappy breakfast food.

She'd gone out of her way to be nicer to her friends since the melt-down in the kitchen, but she was still finding it hard to sleep. She knew deep down that it wasn't just the rain that helped her sleep—it was him. She hadn't wanted to admit that she'd fallen in love with him, but there was no other explanation for why she couldn't sleep without him.

As she spent another night staring up at the ceiling, she wondered if she would ever sleep peacefully again. If things didn't improve, she was going to have to break down and try other solutions. Sam had suggested hypnosis, and Nat had bought her a box of Advil PM. So far, she'd avoided both, but her options were starting to dwindle.

The entire compound was quiet, so the second the first rain drop hit her window, she was wide awake and staring at the door. When the knob slowly began to turn, a smile spread across her face.

"I'm sorry, love," Thor whispered in the dark. "I didn't mean to wake you."

She flipped back the covers and motioned for him to join her. "I wasn't asleep—I was just waiting on you."

He snuggled in beside her and wrapped his arms around her. "It's good to be home."

By that point, the rain was a full-on downpour with rumbles of thunder in the distance. As she lay curled into his side, she finally let the days of exhaustion sweep her away into the best sleep she'd had in weeks.

YN had enjoyed sleeping peacefully for the past week since Thor had returned to Earth. She knew she shouldn't rely on him so much to help her get through the nights, but since Thanos' invasion, she'd had recurring nightmares of losing her friends. Her rational mind knew they were all back safe and sound, and that the Mad Titan was rotting in hell somewhere, but her subconscious still remembered how devastating it was to watch half of the team disappear right before her eyes.

They'd all found comfort in one another after the Decimation—the media's term for the sudden disappearance of half the earth's population—but she and Thor had gone a step further and fell in love. She hadn't meant for it to happen, and she was sure he hadn't either. But it had, and both of them were grateful to have found one another amid the strife and conflict that followed their defeat.

It had started out innocently enough. The nightmares would keep her awake and walking the floors, and his guilt did the same. They'd ended up on the couch that first night with her curled up beside him. He'd been brooding and the thunderstorm that had been conjured from his foul mood was wild and vicious. At first she hadn't been sure if it was the rain or him that had calmed her enough to find a few hours of solace from her dreams, but she hadn't cared.

The first night she'd gone to his room, he'd understood her reasonings for seeking him out. He'd admitted that his guilt seemed to lessen when she was by his side, so they developed a symbiotic-type relationship that was mutually beneficial to them both. But feelings had crept in while neither of them were looking.

She'd denied it at first thinking there was no way that the God of Thunder could ever fall in love with someone like her. She was Avenger, but she didn't have superpowers—just extensive training thanks to S.H.I.E.L.D. But he'd seen something in her that even she had overlooked and eventually he hadn't been able to deny his feelings for her.

The glow in his eyes when he looked at her initially gave it away. She hadn't realized that although her eyes didn't literally glow with desire, it was still as obvious to him as though they did. Once they'd crossed the line from friends to lovers, there was no going back. They'd both been reluctant to place a label on their relationship, but their feelings were too strong to stay hidden for long. 

Now that the team knew—or rather, that they'd finally admitted it to them—YN felt happier than she had in a long time. The world was back to the way it was supposed to be, and she had the love of her life by her side. She also had his brother to deal with, but they were slowly starting to find a rhythm—she only threatened to kill Loki twice a day now instead of half a dozen times. It was progress, and it made Thor happy so she tried to keep her murderous tendencies to herself. Making Thor happy was her number one priority aside from keeping the world safe, and as long as she could achieve both of those objectives, she was happy and sleeping well again.

There were worse ways to die, YN thought as she resigned herself to the inevitable.

The mission had seemed simple enough—infiltrate, take out the unsub, defuse the bomb, rescue the hostages, and go home. Everything had gone according to plan for once and she'd been thrilled to walk away from the short fight without a scratch on her. 

The hostages were all safe and sound in the hands of the medics while their families waited patiently behind the caution tape to embrace them. The perpetrator had been led out in handcuffs with a broken jaw courtesy of her vicious right hook. The bomb had been a piece of cake and made YN wonder if a preschooler had built it out of LEGOs during recess.

For a quick solo mission, it had been a resounding success and YN was flying high on her own hubris. It was a shame the whole thing had been a carefully designed trap. The real mastermind behind the crime had probably been hoping that more of the team would show up, but they'd had to settle for her.

She hadn't realized what was really going on until she was at cruising altitude in the Quinjet. While she'd been busy dealing with the threat, someone had bypassed all of the security on the plane and had planted the real bomb right beneath her feet.

When the jet had exploded around her, she'd cursed herself for not doing a proper check before takeoff. She'd been distracted and eager to rush home to tell everyone how well she'd handled the situation and she'd gotten sloppy. If any of the other Avengers had been with her, she was certain the bomb would've been found before they'd taken to the air.

Now she was free-falling from about thirty-thousand feet with no parachute as pieces of the plane peppered the sky around her. Death was a certainty at this point, so she figured she might as well enjoy the view. It wasn't everyday one got to watch the sunset from this vantage point.

The bomb had gone off somewhere over West Virginia, so she had the Appalachian Mountain range below her. The Mountain State was mostly rural, so it was actually a picturesque view from thousands of feet in the sky. As the sun continued to set in the West, long shadows began spreading across the rugged landscape below highlighting the ridges and valleys in stark relief.

The sky itself was like an Impressionist painting with the clouds catching the dying rays of sun and refracting them into a thousand shades of red and orange. It was the most breathtaking sunset she'd ever seen in her life, and she was glad that if she had to go out like this at least she'd have something pretty to look at before she died.

Or so she thought.

In the blink of an eye, the beautiful sky turned dark while torrential sheets of rain ripped free from the thick, black clouds and fell to the ground below. Thunder boomed, threatening to burst her eardrums and the atmosphere was charged with electricity that hummed all around her, but she wasn't scared.

A smile began to spread across her face as she awaited what she knew would come next. In a streak of electric blue, he appeared beside her and enveloped her in his strong arms.

"Decided to take the scenic route, did we?" Thor asked with a smile as he slowly lowered her to ground.

"Well, what can I say? It was a beautiful sunset and I wanted an up close and personal view."

"What am I going to do with you?"

"Not that I'm not grateful, but how did you know I needed rescuing?"

He gave her a disbelieving look. "Stark knew the instant the Quinjet exploded. You're lucky I happened to return from my trip early."

YN's heart rate was gradually going back to normal, but she was sure this near-death experience would stay with her for quite some time. Thankfully her personal rainmaker was available to help keep the nightmares at bay for at least a few nights.

"I won't be going on anymore solo missions for a while, will I?"

"If I had any say in the matter, you wouldn't go without me at all. . ." He held up a hand to stop her forthcoming tirade before he continued. "But I know you, so that's not an option." He took a deep breath and rested his forehead against hers. "I need to know you'll be safe without me, though. I love you too much to risk losing you."

She cupped his face in her hands as she tilted his back so she could meet his eyes. "I love you, too." She let out a ragged breath. "But our job is always going to be dangerous. We just need to make sure we enjoy the time we have together and hope for the best."

He nodded his head. "Can you at least promise me you'll wear a parachute next time?"

She dropped her head and began to laugh. "I think I can manage that." She leaned in and kissed him. "So, how about a ride back to New York?"

Thor couldn't get the image of YN free-falling through the air out of his mind. He'd taken them back to the Compound and she'd told the story to their friends as though it were a grand adventure, but he'd seen through her bravado. The moment they'd been alone, her façade had vanished and she'd finally allowed the shock of her near-death experience to wash over her.

He'd immediately called forth the rain and dragged her into the shower. The sound of running water soothed her in a way he'd never witnessed before, and in this moment, that was all he knew to do for her. He wasn't especially adept at dealing with the fragility of human life, but for her he would move mountains if it meant easing her suffering.

When she'd finally stopped shaking and crying, he'd helped her into her favorite pajamas and cocooned themselves in mounds of blankets. With his arms wrapped tightly around her, he'd cradled her head against his chest and forced the rain into a torrent. 

It hadn't taken her long to fall asleep—the stress of the day and her tumultuous emotions finally exhausting her to the point that her body no longer had the ability to stay conscious.

He'd waited until he was sure she was in a deep sleep before he carefully slipped from beneath the covers. She'd processed her emotions while he'd stood by supportively, but now it was his turn to deal with the situation.

Leaving the rain falling softly at the Compound, he flew to a remote part of some nameless forest miles away from any human civilization, and allowed the feelings he'd bottled up for the past few hours to explode out of him. As he screamed out his frustrations, he could feel his power begin to surge within him. Sparks of blue electricity arced across his body as the skies above opened up in a physical manifestation of his emotions.

The rain, wind, and hail that accompanied the storm he'd called forth was like a hurricane. Leaves were ripped from their branches and young saplings were completely uprooted from the ground. The tempest raged around him for what seemed like hours until he was completely devoid of emotion. Falling to his knees on the cold, wet ground, he drew in ragged breaths and tried to find his way back to rational thought.

Losing YN would be the end of him. He'd never felt love for someone the way he loved her. Falling for a Midgardian woman with all of their frailty wasn't something he'd planned to do, but she'd slipped between his defenses and firmly planted herself within his heart. 

When Stark had told him the Quinjet had exploded in mid-flight, he'd immediately thought the worst. Even seeing her falling through the sky in one piece had almost killed him. She was so still and serene-looking, he'd thought her dead or unconscious. The fact that she'd accepted her death as inevitable and was simply enjoying what she assumed would be her last moments on earth infuriated him. 

His people had accused the Midgardians of being foolhardy when it came to risking their lives, but she was by the worst in his opinion. He blamed it on the fact that their lifespans were so short compared to an Asgardian, but he tried not to dwell on that fact for too long. The thought that in a just a few short years, he'd be forced to watch her grow old and die didn't sit well with him.

He wanted to lock her away somewhere safe so he could be sure she wouldn't meet an untimely end, but he knew that would just kill her spirit. And it was her spirit that he'd fallen in love with. She was as fierce as any warrior he'd fought alongside of—even rivaling Sif in her heroics. YN was an Asgardian at heart, and Thor felt as though that made her his equal despite the fact they were from different realms.

He sighed and pushed the thoughts of her impending demise from his mind. If he spent too much time dwelling on the thought of losing her, he'd go crazy. Instead, he tried to focus on the time he was lucky enough to spend with her. Thinking of the way she looked at him, with her eyes sparkling and her smile as bright as the noonday sun had the last of the storm clouds fading away. It was night, so the sun couldn't shine down upon him, but the stars and the moon seemed to be glowing just a bit brighter.

Feeling as though he had vented all of his anger and frustrations, he made his way back to the Compound. He quickly changed back into his pajamas and slipped beneath the covers again. She instinctively curled against him and a smile spread across his face when he heard her sigh of relief. Sometimes the only solace the two of them could find was in one another's arms, but he wasn't complaining.

"I can tell something's wrong," YN said with a worried look on her face.

Thor turned from the window and regarded her. Letting out a dejected sigh, he dropped his head. "I've received word that the Rock Trolls of Nornheim have staged an uprising in Vanaheim."

YN knew this news was serious, but she wasn't quite sure how serious. "Remind me again who the Rock Trolls are."

"They were led by Ulik centuries ago, but with the help of Asgard, the Vanir were able to defeat them and imprison them on Vanaheim," Thor explained. "Between the destruction of Asgard and the Decimation, the Trolls were able to overthrow their guards and are wreaking havoc on the locals as we speak."

"And since you're still technically the protector of the Nine Realms, it's your job to go to their aid."

"Correct."

"But you're worried about what will happen to me if you leave."

Thor let out a long breath and gave her a pained look. "You attract trouble like a herd of goats attract bilgesnipes."

YN gave him a withering look. "I'm supposed to the goat in that analogy?"

"Would you rather be the bilgesnipe?" he asked with a huge grin.

She considered his question before snarling her nose. "Point taken." All teasing aside, her face turned serious again. "You know there is an alternative to leaving me here while you head to Vanaheim."

Thor looked horrified. "You're not seriously considering letting Loki go in my stead."

"Oh, god, no," she said with an equally horrified expression. "He'd probably sympathize with the Trolls and help lead the revolution." She shuddered at the thought. "I meant you could take me with you."

Thor opened his mouth to disagree, but after a second thought, he realized it was the perfect solution to his problem. He could help the Vanir and also keep an eye on the woman he loved.

"How soon can you be ready to leave?"

"Seriously?" she asked. "You're not going to argue that it's too dangerous for a human?"

"You may court danger at every turn, my love, but you know how to handle yourself in a battle." He gave her a huge grin. "And I'd love to show you more of the Nine Realms. I just hate that I can't take you to Asgard and show you my home."

She laid a hand on his arm. "I know you miss it."

He cupped her jaw and lightly brushed his lips across hers. "Earth has welcomed my people, and I'll forever be grateful for that, but yes, I do miss my home."

They shared a moment of silence for those that had been lost due to Hela's selfish desires. YN had no idea what it was like for Thor, but she knew if Earth had been destroyed and she'd been left adrift in space, she'd like to think that some neighboring planet would be so gracious as to offer her a home.

Bringing her thoughts back to the present, she answered his original question. "I just need to grab some weapons, and then I'll be ready."

Traveling through the Bifrost was an experience that YN had been completely unprepared for, but she hadn't had time to dwell on the intense nausea since Thor had deposited them right in the middle of a huge battle between the Trolls and the Vanir. She'd quickly unsheathed her sword and had immediately joined in the fray as her blade began to hack away at the tough outer hide of the Trolls she battled.

With the added help of Thor and Stormbreaker, the Trolls were easily subdued and taken back to their prison. YN would've liked to believe that she'd had a hand in helping to squash the uprising, but she knew she'd mostly been a distraction so Thor and the Vanir could gain the upper hand. On Earth she was as strong as any man, but surrounded by beings that were essentially gods, she was like a child with a toy sword swatting at the adult's ankles. 

It didn't bother her, though. She was certain that Thor would return to Earth and tell all of their friends of her bravery in the face of certain death. YN loved Thor, but he could be just as dramatic—if not more—than his brother when it came to telling war stories.

Once they'd all rested for a few hours, the Vanir had gathered together to host a feast in Thor's honor. There had been more food than she'd ever seen in her entire life, and mead so potent she'd only been able to drink a thimbleful before her head had begun to swim. The brother of Thor's longtime friend, Hogun, had asked her to dance and she'd spent a good portion of the evening being twirled around the bonfire to music played by some of the Vanir. Thor had eventually rescued her and together they'd made their way to the outskirts of the festivities so they could have a moment alone.

"You fought valiantly today," Thor told her as he intertwined his fingers with hers.

She shook her head and laughed. "I had fun, but I doubt my presence on the battlefield made any difference."

"Nonsense," he told her with a frown. "You were as quick a fox darting in and around the Trolls. The sound of your blade singing with each swing you took at them was like music to my ears."

She smiled as she tried to see herself through Thor's eyes. To her, her efforts had been meaningless, but he always seemed to see her in a different light—a brighter light. She knew that to the rest of the Nine Realms, she was considered a lesser being, but to the man she loved, she was his equal in every regard.

"I love you, you know," she told him as she stopped and turned to look at him.

"I know," he replied as he leaned in for a kiss. "And I love you. More than I can ever tell you."

The smile she gave him was tinged with mischief. "Then why don't you show me instead."

His eyebrows shot up in surprise. "Here?" He looked around to see if anyone else was around before turning back to her. "Are you serious?"

She looked up at the night sky before answering him. "I'm under a sky full of stars I've never seen before, with the man who loves me enough to show them to me. So why not here? Why not now?"

Instead of an answer, his lips met hers in a fiery kiss that had all thoughts of anything other than him vanishing like the smoke rising into the sky a few hundred yards away from them. And like that fire, their passion for one another burned just as hot, and just as bright.

YN had enjoyed her trip visiting the Nine Realms with Thor, but she wasn't thrilled to be logged down with a few weeks worth of paperwork in exchange for the impromptu holiday. The team had unanimously decided that since she'd gotten a vacation while they'd been left to defend the Earth without her, the scut work would be hers for a month.

As she stared at her computer screen, the words began to blur as her eyes crossed with exhaustion. A headache was starting to form across the front of her brow, and she knew if she continued to stare at the judgmental blinking cursor for another minute, she'd scream.

Closing her eyes, she dropped her head on the desk and let out a groan. When she heard the soft ping alerting her to an incoming e-mail, she almost began to cry. If Steve was sending her another list of things to do, she might very well kill him with her bare hands.

She clicked on the little envelope in the task bar at the bottom of her screen. When she saw the message sitting in her inbox, she sat back in shock for a moment.

"GodofThunder@gmail.com," she read aloud before glancing down at the subject line. "An E-mail from Me to You." 

Failing to keep the stupid grin off of her face, she opened the e-mail and prepared herself for the world's most awkward e-mail, and she wasn't disappointed.

"My Dearest YN," the e-mail began. "This is an e-mail from me, Thor, to you. I'm not sure if you're familiar with this form of communication, but I've been informed that an e-mail is an electronic letter. Banner assures me that most Midgardians communicate in this manner, so perhaps it's time we began to do so as well. I don't have a computer of my own, but Banner has kindly allowed me to borrow his so long as I take care not to break the tiny letters.

"Anyway, I hope that you are well. I saw you this morning and you seemed well, but it's been a few hours and you know how much I worry about you."

YN had to pause as her heart constricted a bit. Thor worrying about her always brought a smile to her face. How she'd gotten lucky enough to have the sweetest man in the universe fall in love with her, she'd never know.

Focusing back on the e-mail, she continued to read.

"I am doing well, in case you were wondering. I had a wonderful lunch with Banner, but now I'm almost ready for dinner. Would you care to join me? I will wait patiently for your reply. 

"With love, Thor."

Overcome with emotion, she covered her mouth with her hand and shook her head. Thor was like a giant puppy sometimes, and she absolutely adored his innocence when it came to matters such as this. Who knew that a simple e-mail could completely change her entire day.

With a smile, she hit the reply button and began typing out her response.

"My Dearest Thor," she began, using the same salutation that he had since it sounded so sweet. "Your e-mail has completely brightened my day, so thank you for sending it. Tell Bruce I said thank you for showing you how to use a computer. As for your offer of dinner, I wholeheartedly accept. Meet you in the common room at six o'clock?

"With love, YN."

She hit send and propped her chin in her hands as she waited for his response. After a few minutes, she began to wonder if Bruce had taught him how to check his inbox. Just as she was about to give up, she heard the ping and her face split into a grin.

"My Dearest YN," she read to herself. "I can't wait that long. Turn around.

"With love, Thor."

She swiveled around and was shocked to find him leaning against the doorjamb with a smartphone in his hand. Her eyes narrowed suspiciously. "How'd you do that?"

He waved the phone at her. "Banner gave this to me ages ago, but I had no use for it. Then he showed me how to send an e-mail from it and I realized I could always be in contact with you if I used it. Isn't that amazing?"

Smiling, she shook her head and rose from her seat. Wrapping her arms around his neck she leaned in for a kiss. "Wait till I show you how to text."

Ever since YN had introduced Thor to food carts, he'd wanted to go into the city at least two to three times a week to find a new one to try. She couldn't be too upset about his new culinary obsession since it meant they didn't have to make reservations or sit in a stuffy restaurant and eat food she couldn't even pronounce—let alone identify.

As they'd stepped onto the sidewalk from the subway station, they'd happened upon a taco cart and Thor had been delighted with the endless combinations. Before she could stop him, he'd ordered twenty different tacos as the man inside the truck gave him a worried look. YN quickly assured the man that the order was legit and handed over the cash. 

There was no use in her ordering anything since she'd planned to steal a bite or two from some of the tacos Thor had ordered. He may have been a god, but even his stomach had its limits and while twenty tacos didn't seem like much when you looked at the tiny shells, they were quite filling once you added all the toppings.

"That was wonderful," Thor sighed as he stuffed the last bite into his mouth and grabbed a napkin to wipe away the juice from the barbecued pork that had been stuffed into that one.

"Did you get enough to eat?" YN picked up one of the paper napkins and began wiping her hands before gathering up all their trash from the table.

Thor beamed at her. "I did, but now I'm craving something sweet."

YN thought about their options as she rose from the table to throw away their trash. As she was walking back, an idea came to her. Thor had been enthralled with the notion of creating his own tacos, so it would probably stand to reason that he'd enjoy custom making his own dessert.

"I know just the place," she said as she reached for her phone and pulled up Google Maps to find the nearest chain. "It's about fifteen blocks away." She looked up at him. "You want to walk or catch the train?"

Thor looked up at the night sky for a moment. "It's a lovely night and we should probably walk off our dinner so we'll have room for dessert."

She chuckled to herself as she thought about how true his statement was. Once he saw where she was taking him, he'd insist on trying every combination of ice cream known to man, so walking was probably for the best.

She took his hand and they began heading south. He'd been right about the nice evening and YN was almost sorry to see the store front come into view.

"Cold Stone Creamery?" he asked as he peered into the ice cream shop.

"Just wait," she said as she opened the door and let him go in first. The look that came over his face when he saw the rows upon rows of different ice cream flavors and toppings was exactly what she'd imagined it would be.

"It's like the taco cart," he exclaimed as he listened to the customers in front of him making their orders.

She gestured to the menu hanging behind the employees.. "You can choose a Signature Creation or make your own."

"I'm making my own," he scoffed as if it would be a crime for him to do otherwise.

"Whatcha going to get?" she asked as she looked over the menu. She didn't feel like making any more decisions that day, so she was just going to go with a Signature Creation and enjoy her stress-free dessert.

He gave her a wide grin. "Everything."

She chuckled and shook her head. "Of course you are." Looping her arm through his she stared down at the huge vats of ice cream behind the counter. "What flavor ice cream are you choosing?"

"I already told you—everything."

Her smile faltered for a minute. "You're getting one of each flavor? Seriously?"

He nodded with a mischievous grin before turning to the young lady behind the counter. YN stared in amazement as he began ordering the largest ice cream order she'd ever heard in her life. As he explained what he wanted, she couldn't help but be impressed by his choices. The French vanilla ice cream had all the fruit toppings, the chocolate ice cream had all the nut toppings, the peanut butter ice cream had all the chocolate-peanut butter toppings, the coffee ice cream had all the chocolate toppings, the cake batter ice cream had all the candy toppings, the classic cookie dough ice cream had all the cookie toppings, the sweet cream ice cream had all the baking ingredient-type toppings, the mint ice cream had all the candy bar toppings, and the strawberry ice cream simply had hot fudge and whipped cream since those were the only options left.

"And what will you have, ma'am?" the young lady asked with a fearful smile.

YN knew the poor girl was terrified she'd copy Thor's order, so she took pity on her. "Oh, nothing for me. I think Thor's about to eat your entire stock, so I'll just steal a few bites of his."

The girl sighed with relief and turned to begin making the desserts.

"It's nice to have someone to share my food with," Thor mused aloud as he pulled YN into a hug. 

She pulled back to look into his eyes. "Are you kidding? As long as I have you around, I never have to make another decision about what I'm going to eat.

He thought about her reasoning and couldn't help but agree. "It would seem as though we're perfect for one another. Don't you agree?"

Instead of an answer, she leaned in for a kiss. No words could ever express the way she felt about him. He had no idea just how much she loved him, but she hoped to show him each and every day for as long as he'd have her.

YN and Thor had gotten a less than a week on Earth before another urgent message had come for him. The Light Elves of Alfheim had sent out a secret distress signal after having been under the rule of Amora since the fall of Asgard. She didn't know who this Amora was, but it didn't sound like the Light Elves were too keen to having her calling the shots on their world.

"This is my fault," Thor lamented as he began packing a bag to take with him to Alfheim.

"How is this your fault?" YN asked as she too threw a few necessities into a bag. "Thanos kinda wreaked havoc on the entire universe—you can't be expected to fix everything."

He paused and turned to her as he laid his hands on her shoulders. "As King of Asgard, it's my duty to watch over the Nine Realms. The people under my care depend upon me to ensure that no harm comes to them." He paused for a moment as he eyes dropped to the floor. "And since Amora is of Asgard. . ."

YN had noticed the way he was avoiding her gaze, but the moment he'd mentioned that Amora was Asgardian, she knew there was more to the story than he wanted to share. Interrupting him, she asked, "Who's Amora to you?"

His face scrunched up as he peeked up at her through his lashes. "An old playmate of mine.. . ."

Her eyes narrowed dangerously. "When you say 'playmate,' what exactly do you mean?"

"She grew up alongside me and Loki," he said on a sigh. 

"I thought Sif was the only woman in your little Asgardian boy band?"

"Sif came along after Amora was banished by my mother," he explained before going into more detail. "Karnilla, the Queen of Nornheim, seduced Amora with the promise of magical abilities and when my mother discovered Amora's treachery, she was forever exiled from Asgard."

"So, why has she taken over Alfheim if the Queen of Nornheim seems to like her so much?"

Thor shook his head. "That I do not know, but I'm fairly certain the Light Elves were allowed to sent me their distress call. I should have checked in with them after we defeated Thanos, but I let other things distract me. Amora must have grown impatient and decided to set a trap."

"You specifically, or the King of Asgard?" YN asked, sensing that she already knew the answer to her question.

Heat rose to Thor's cheeks causing them to turn pink. "Amora believes herself in love with me."

YN nodded absentmindedly as she processed this new information. "I take it she's not going to be too happy to meet me then, is she?"

Thor chuckled. "Oh, she's going to hate you."

"Good," YN said with a defiant gleam in her eyes. "Let's go kick this witch's ass."

"And once we're done on Alfheim, I'd like to check in on all the Nine Realms," he said as he slung his bag over his shoulder and grabbed Stormbreaker from its spot by the door.

YN couldn't help but agree. She knew the reason he'd been lax on his duty as the guardian of the Nine Realms was because of her. He'd spent far too much time on Earth since Asgard had been destroyed and the portion of the universe he was responsible for was paying the price. She wasn't sure what the solution to their problem would be, but it was one they needed to discuss as soon as the threat on Alfheim was eliminated.

______________________

_Author's Note: Thank you for reading Day 257 of my writing challenge. I hope you enjoyed it! Writing these Miniseries has taught me so much about the comic book lore and I love researching all these different realms and villains to share with you all! Amora is known as the Enchantress, and I'm sure it'll come to no surprise that she teams up with Loki at one point in the comics. Oh, Loki, what are we going to do with you? That question is rhetorical, so keep the lascivious comments to yourselves, ladies! The Reader is right about Thor spending too much time on Earth and not looking after the Nine Realms as he should. What do you think the solution to that problem will be? I already know, but I'm curious about your theories! I look forward to your comments, and if you enjoyed this story, please consider reblogging!_

Amora had completely underestimated Thor's intelligence. Sensing the trap for what it was, he'd first gone to Vanir to recruit some of the warriors he'd fought alongside during the Rock Troll revolt. They'd been thrilled to head back into battle, and Amora hadn't anticipated an entire army showing up on Alfheim.

The Light Elves had joined in the fray as soon as their saviors had arrived, and in a short time, Amora had been defeated. She'd used every magical weapon in her arsenal, but in the end, Thor had bested her. YN knew it was partly due to the fact that he'd fallen victim to Loki's schemes far too often, so he'd recognized the magic tricks Amora had tried to employ.

The Vanir had been all too happy to take Amora back to the dungeons of Vanaheim since Thor had helped them reinforce their prison on his last visit. As they prepared to travel the Bifrost back to Vanir, YN wondered how many more forces of evil would grace the dungeons of Vanaheim before Thor felt that the Nine Realms were safe from danger.

_____________________

"I could get used to this," Thor said as he patted his full stomach after another Vanaheim feast in his honor.

YN hadn't eat quite as much as Thor, but even she felt stuffed after sampling a little bit of everything on the vast table before them. "I couldn't do this everyday, but once a month wouldn't be too bad."

"The Vanir love to eat as much as they love to fight," Thor mused aloud as he picked up his tankard of ale and took a long drink.

"And they've had plenty of reasons to do both as of late."

Thor nodded thoughtfully. "That they have."

YN noticed the pensive look on his face and realized that the talk she'd been dreading was forthcoming. Glancing around the table, she saw most of their hosts were well on their way to getting drunk and passing out, so she rose and nodded toward the forest for Thor to follow her.

A sly grin spread across his face as he remembered the last time they'd sneaked away from a celebratory feast in his honor.

She rolled her eyes. "That's not why I suggested we leave."

His face fell. "Oh."

"We need to talk."

Thor drew up short and stared at her uneasily. "I've seen enough television to know that statement never ends well for either party involved."

Taking his hand, she gave it a squeeze and kept walking through the trees. "It's not bad. At least I hope it won't be."

"What's on your mind?"

She took a deep breath and tried to figure out how to begin. "When you were a kid, what did you want to be once you'd grown up?"

"I always knew I'd be King of Asgard someday."

"Was that what you wanted, or was it what you were told you'd have to do?"

His brow furrowed as he considered her question. "A little of both, if I'm being honest."

She nodded. "And being King of Asgard comes with a whole list of duties." She paused and glanced over at him. "One of those being the protector of the Nine Realms."

"You know this," he reminded her with a confused look.

"I do," she agreed. "I'm just reminding you." 

"Why do you think I need to be reminded of something I already know?"

She wasn't sure how to word her next thought without it coming across as accusatory, so she just blurted it out. "Because you're not doing your job." She saw the anger flash in his eyes, so she knew she'd have to speak quickly or she'd lose him. "I know it's because of me, though."

He'd been about to lash out, but her assertion that she was the one to blame for his lack of diligence to his duties took him aback. "You can't truly believe that. . ."

"We both know it's true," she insisted as she gave him a knowing look. "You spend more time on Earth because of me and the Nine Realms are suffering for it. I've thought about this for a while now, and I've finally figured out the only way to make it work."

"If you're suggesting I leave Earth without you. . ."

She held up a hand to stop him. "Not what I was going to say."

He took a step back and considered her for a moment. "What do you suggest, then?"

She shrugged. "I thought we could both leave Earth and spend some time exploring the universe."

"You'd be willing to leave your entire life behind to help me rule the Nine Realms?" he asked, wanting to make sure he hadn't misunderstood her.

She took a step forward and wrapped her arms around his neck as she smiled at him. "I love you, Thor—all of you." She saw the relief in his eyes and smirked as she added, "And if traveling through the universe with you is anything like the last two trips I've made, we're going to have so much fun."

He threw his head back and laughed. "You're as bloodthirsty as any Asgardian warrior."

"Then that's a yes?"

Capturing her lips with his, he kissed her with all the passion contained within him. Pulling away for a moment, he rested his forehead against hers. "I'd be honored to have you by my side, my love."

** _~ The End ~_ **

______________________

_Author's Note: Thank you for reading Day 294 of my writing challenge. I hope you enjoyed it! Would you be willing to leave Earth behind and travel the universe with Thor? Do I even need to ask that question!?! As with all my Miniseries, I'm sad to say goodbye to this one, but it felt like this was a good place to end it. I feel like they're in a good place and she'll be as good for him as Frigga was for Odin, don't you think? I look forward to your comments, and if you enjoyed this story, please consider reblogging!_


End file.
